New life in Hawaii
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: <html><head></head>Justin Bieber moves to Hawaii but never expects to meet someone who changes his life forever Justin Bieber/Soul Surfer story</html>
1. Chapter 1

Justin has everything going for him: good career ,great girlfriend ,amazing friends but his mom is getting married now he has to go to Hawaii with her to meet her fiancé Tom Hamilton and his children... What happens when he meets Bethany? Will This trip help him or take a turn for the worst Justin Bieber/Soul Surfer story

Takes place 2 weeks before the Shark Attack

Justin's POV

I stare out my car window on the way to the airport as soon as I heard the words "I'm getting married" escape my mom's mouth I knew something was going to happen.

( thinking on the airplane) Surprise Suprise her fiance lives in Hawaii so we have to go there and meet his family and did you know his ex-wife still lives around there yah only three blocks away isn't that kind of creepy anyway so then his children I haven't seen since they were 5,6, and 8 so I get to see them again yay! Not!

Suddenly we are out of the airplane and on the tiny island these losers call their home great.. this should be a blast

"Here take your bags Justin." my moms says as we pull up to the house

All I could look at is the beach no one is there it's so peaceful

Then I see a bunch of Surferboards everywhere what the heck! anyway I meet the guy then we all go outside and meet his sons Timmy and Noah but doesn't he have a daughter or did he send her off to live with her mom "Whose that." I say as I see only one girl on the beach which we are on since we live right by it

"That" Tom says "Is my daughter Bethany"


	2. Introducing Bethany

Bethany's POV

My dad is getting married this should be great I mean it's good but if he thinks he can replace my mom with some new women he's wrong.. totally wrong

"I'm going surfing" I call out to my dad as I grab my board and walk out the door.. my dad is waiting for his soon-to-be-wife which i don't want to be around to meet "ok fine dear just be back soon" he says.. "yah we will see about that" Then I head to the ocean the place that feels like my home ever since I was eight.. great I think no one's here I like it that way I get peace and quiet when I surf. As I hit the waves all I think is relief I feel this is a place to get away from any trouble or any bad thing in my life it's an amazing feeling. Then I see a guy about my age looking at the beach.. my beach I think he's my dad's fiancé's son maybe? But I don't care so I just ignore it and continue surfing then I see Keoki coming towards me as I get near the shore. "Hey"

I say " "Hi" he says " You were great out there" he says smiling.. I blush at his comment he's always had that affect on me ever since we became friends at age 10 "Thanks" I reply.. :Whose that at your house?" "I don't know but I don't really care at the moment" As I look back out in the ocean away from my so-called-new- family the only ones who think I'm right bout dad getting married is awful are my brothers Noah and Timmy they have always had my back from my first surf lesson to our parent's divorce I could deal with his new wife and her son but not right now I want to countinue doing the one thing I love so I say goodbye to Keoki telling him I will see him later on when Alana and I go night surfing with him and the others and go back in the water not caring if my dad is calling me to meet my new step-family nothing can pull me away from myself and the waves the one place I love second to my home


	3. The Attack

AN

If you didn't understand why the character Keoki was there from the last chapter you have to watch the movie he's Bethany's good friend but in this story he is her good friend and later on boyfriend and it's from the movie so Bethany is Annasophia Robb

"Alana's dad is here to pick us up" says 13 year old Bethany Hamilton as she and her best friend Alana Blanchard make their way downstairs of Bethany's house with their surfboards in their hands

"Ok have fun you two" Tom says as he hugs Bethany and the closes the door behind them

(At Tunnels Beach with Bethany , Alana, Holt and Bryon)

Bethany's POV

"We are so lucky we can come out here everyday" I say to Alana who's to that far from me

"Yeah" She quickly agrees

I just relax with my right arm on the nose of my board and my left arm with my blue Rip Curl watch dangling in the cool water. everything seems fine but then it happens... I suddenly feels tons of pressure and then it stops then I looked around and saw nothing but red stuff in the water that I knew was my blood I look around and see that my arm is completely missing up to my armpit

"Dad .. dad" Alana screams as her dad and brother make their way over to us then Bryon yells "Shark" as we all start paddling when I call out "We need to get to the reef we need to get to the reef" over and over again so I stayed calm and make my way to the reef paddling with one arm with Holt and Alana helping me and pushing me there I am silently praying in my head get me to the reef please god get me to the reef as I hear Holt yell to Bryon" Go call 911" as Bryon swims as fast as he can to get to their car it takes a while for them to get to the reef now we have to get on the beach from here and Holt takes off his surf shirt and wraps it around my little stump of the arm I have left to keep the blood there and not get everywhere so Holt and Alana finally get to the beach with Holt putting me on the surf board as he told Alana to come help me who threw up on the sand and started crying really hard finally she helps him and they get me on the board and start picking it up with Holt saying little things to make sure I was still with them as in not passing out all then Bryon comes back and reports "I've called 911 they called her mom" of a sudden I feel really cold I've heard that happens when you lose a lot of blood so I knew I must have already so the ambulance is still not here so they carry me on the board to their car since they can't wait any longer but finally the ambulance comes as we are already on the road and I've never been so glad to see an ambulance in my life then as then get me from the truck onto a stretcher as they ask Holt questions like has she ever passed out he says" No but she did lose a lot of blood I knew I would be taken care of just one thing goes in my mind :Will I ever surf again


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Chapter 4

Justin's POV

I'm bored out of my mind the only good thing about this boring place is the beach they have and that my friends are coming up next week then I hear Tom (My new step-father) talking on the phone so I listen in it's not like Im spying or anything then I hear him pick up the phone and say" Hello Yes it's him" Then I hear him shout into the phone but I can't hear what the other person is saying "WHAT" he says then I could hear the phone drop and he is rushing out the door to his car then my mom comes out "Hey honey where is Tom" she says .. I guess she wasn't there to hear why he left " Umm he just left IDK why though" then I hear her phone ringing "Hi Tom What OMG I'll be right there" I hear my mom say "What happened " "His daughter is in the hospital" she says "Why" I say not that I care anyway "IDK he won't tell me any details we have to go down there" she says as she grabs her car keys and heads to her car with me trailing right behind her

(At the Hospital)

Bethany's POV

"Mom"..I say faintly

"She's on her way kiddo" says Holt who I forgot was there the whole way to the hospital

"Ok and where's Alana"

"At home with her mom she didn't know what was going to happen to you and got freaked out so her mom took her home after we left the beach"

"Ooh ok well if she gets a chance she can come and visit"

"I know she will sooner or later dear"

"OK"

Then my mom walks in

"Ooh honey I was so scared once Noah told me what happened"

"Thanks and how did he find out"

"He had a friend by the beach at that time and was told what happened he is with Sara right now they are on their way"

"Ok that's good and I need water"

Then the doctor comes in

"You can't have any right now sorry but you have to regain all the blood you lost and drinking water won't help"

"Ok" I say while Im thinking being in the hospitail sucks

I then turn to my mom

"Is dad coming?"

"Yeah he should be here any-but gets cut off by my dad walking in the room with his fiancé and her son waiting in the lobby

"Hey kiddo" he says as he sits down on my bedside

"Hi" I say quietly

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have let you go today"

"It's ok you didn't know"

"Well we have to go feed the dog and then I'm going to come back in the morning ok"

"OK" I say as he leaves

"Hey someone is waiting for you outside he really wants to see you"

"OK" I say as my mom opens the door and leaves the room

"Hey Bethany"

"Keoki! What are you doing here" I say as he comes into my room and sits down by me

"I heard about your accident and had to come see you"

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Yeah anyway I have to tell you something that I have been wanting to say for a long time" he says

"Um ok go ahead"

"I really like you and I don't just feel sorry for you now because of the attack I have liked you for a long time and didn't know how to tell you then I heard you were in a shark attack and I didn't know if you were gonna make it or not once they told me you lost your arm so I just had to tell you before anything worse might happen to you and frankly I don't care if you lost your arm it doesn't matter if you have one arm or two you are still the same sweet, driven ,competitive , strong , and amazing surfing girl I have known since I was ten"

"Aww I like you too but we might have to wait until I get out of here to date"

"That's fine I don't mind waiting"

"Ok well I should get some rest it's been a long day"

"Ok bye" he says quietly as he squeezes my hand then as he gets up he kisses my check then leaves

I smile to myself knowing that at least I know some people who like me for who I am with one arm or two it didn't matter now I knew that if I made it this far I could survive anything god or mother nature throws at me then I fall asleep


	5. Alana's Visit

Chapter 5 : Alana's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber just the Idea!

No One's POV

It was 11 o clock at night when Alana Blanchard woke up screaming making her father rush in and ask her what's wrong

"Shh It was just a dream" Her father says trying to calm her down

"It wasn't a dream" she says crying more the saying " It was real" she says while crying into her father's shoulder

"You need to go see her okay you need to go see her" he says while rubbing her back trying to calm her down

(The Next Day)

Bethany Hamilton laid in her hospital bed watching the news that morning as she listened to a news reported talk about her saying:

"She was just resting on her board when a shark comes and bites her arm off and she didn't even scream"

She sighs as she turns off the TV then hears a voice say

"You're pretty much on every channel"

Then she realizes who is it.. Alana

"Hey! Where have you been!" Bethany asks her excitedly

"You know at home living it up" Alana says as she looks at her best friend

Then Bethany turns around at the edge of the bed and looks at her seriously

"So how have you been" Bethany says in a serious tone

Then it takes a while before Alana answers

"I thought you were gonna die out there" she says looking like she is about to cry her eyes out then Bethany gives her a long hug before saying

"So are you still gonna do the Rip Curl photo shoot"

"I was but I told them I couldn't do it without you" says Alana

"You should do it you always talk about it I could tell you were excited about it" says Bethany

"Really?" questions Alana

"Yes do it for the both of us"

"Okay then I guess I will"

"Good" says Bethany giving Alana one more hug


	6. Coming Home and Photo Shoots

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber I just own the idea and plot!

Bethany's POV

Finally I get to come home from the hospital I'm driving with my mom she is dropping me off at my dad's house where my brothers are and I have my little stub all banged up

"Hey mom the doctor said I can get back in the water as soon as the stitches come out" I say to my mom who turns to look at me

"Can we try a shower first?" she says before pulling up to the house

Then as I was about to open my door tons of reporters and paparazzi were there snapping pictures of me then my dad told us to drive around back and before you know it he was in the car with us…. Noah got so angry he almost used the hose to get them to go away

"I didn't know you could drive like that" says my mom to my dad

"Neither did I" he replies while getting out of the car"

"Okay Beth bye be safe make sure you keep your brothers out of trouble" says my mom while hugging me

"I will" I say before heading inside the house only to be greeted by my soon-to-be step mom

"Bethany hi I heard what happened and I am so sorry how are you holding up" Patti says while hugging me

"Um good thanks I guess" I say letting go of her and going to my room telling my dad I just need to unpack

As I get there nothing looks different I still have my little guitar and my all of my surfboards then I go out into the kitchen when my dad says we are going to eat sandwiches

"Good I'm starving" I say sitting down

"Cool so let's eat" says Timmy stuffing his face already

"Timmy wait let's say thank the lord"

"Okay okay fine" says Timmy putting down the sandwich

Then Timmy grabs dad's hand he grabs Patti's hand and she grabs Noah's hand then he turns to me with his other hand but then everything gets quiet as everyone stares at me then I grabs his hand and put in on my shoulder he then smiles and we begin our praying

(The next day)

No One's POV

"Alana over here Alana turn this your hand on the board and step forward" says the photographer to Alana whose posing with the surf boards

Then Bethany stands a little off to the side as does a little help sign and Alana does it back before coming over to Bethany

"Yah just go get a different bathing suit on Alana that'll be great" says the photographer while walking away to look at the shots

"Look at that guy killing it up out there" Bethany says pointing to a guy surfing"

"Wow" says Alana coming over

"So how'd I look" asks Alana while people are covering her up with beach towels

"Great" says Bethany

"Not to cheesy right"

"Somewhere between cheddar and jalapeno jack" Bethany says smiling a goofy grin

"Haha"

"But seriously you should be doing this with me"

"No I can't"

"But you should" Alana says before going back to the photo shoot

Then Keoki comes up behind Bethany and they smile at each other before he says

"She's right though you should listen to her"

"and you should stop listening to other people's conversations you weirdo"

"But really you should be out there with her"

"Yeah I should be with her but just not there" Bethany says while looking out to the side back at Alana whose smiling at the camera


	7. Back in the Water and Training

Chapter 7: Back in the Water and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber!

No One's POV

Bethany came out onto the deck after making orange juice and banana bread for her family (while most of her family) while they were complaining what was taking so long

Um dad where's Patti and her son aren't they supposed to be here too" says Timmy looking at the empty chairs

"Yes but she is taking her son up to the airport" says Tom

"Are they finally going back home" Timmy says excitedly

"No they are picking up Justin's friends that will be staying here for a couple weeks" says Tom while Bethany walks out of the house and onto the pourch/deck

"Uh you do know thanksgiving is tomorrow right" questions Timmy while looking at the food

"Yah that's why it's the perfect time" says Bethany

"Perfect time for what" says Noah while they all look at Bethany

"To get back in the water" then after a moment of silence Tom agrees

(Later that day)

"Aren't you afraid" says Alana standing right besides Bethany and her family ready to surf

"I'm more afraid of not surfing"

"Alright go in there and have some fun"

Then Bethany starts walking but turns around and says to Alana

"Come on" she says walking towards the ocean

"Let's just get in the water already" Timmy says running in then one by one the all go in.

At first Bethany can't get up and every time she tries to she ends up falling

"Why don't you just paddle for today we could always come back tomorrow" says Tom

"No I'm good" Bethany says before paddling away to a different wave just when every thinks she is going to fall again she puts her arm on the middle of the board and with all her strength pushes herself up and by then she is standing and everyone is cheering and clapping and giving her hugs and high fives.

"Training starts tomorrow" says Bethany excitedly

"Training for what" asks Noah

"The Hawaiian Island Regionals" says Bethany happily getting out of the water

(At the Airport with Justin)

Guys!" exclaims Justin as he greets he best friends and girlfriend as they give each other hugs

"We have to much to tell you guys" says Justin while they head to the car

"First we have to check out your place" says Ryan with Chaz and Selena agreeing

"While okay then let's go but there are other people there so"

"Don't worry Tom is training Bethany all week and the boys are helping" Patti says while driving

"Training for what" asks Selena curiously

"This big surf competition she is entering"

"I thought you mentioned she is like a really amazing surfer why would she need training"

"Something happened last week.. she lost her arm in a shark attack and she really wants to surf again so her dad is training her she got up on her first way yesterday we weren't there to see it but Tom says it was amazing"

"OMG I heard about that girl her name is Bethany right" Selena says amazed

Okay here we are" says Justin while everyone gets their bags out of the car and enters the house

(With Bethany and Tom)

"Okay for regionals what we have to do it get you from here" Tom says pointing to a long surf board "To here" Tom says pointing to the shortest surf board

"It's not going to be easy though" Tom says turning to Bethany

"I don't need easy I just need possible"

"With you anything's possible let's do it" Tom says as Bethany grabs the first surf board gets in the water.. then she surfs with that one and gets the wave then goes back up and gets the other board then then shows Noah filming her and showing her with the family what she did wrong and what she has to correct.. she falls a couple times but with the family's help she gets it the next time and she gets down to last board and talks with her family while looking at the footage but what she didn't know is that Justin and his friends and Patti have been watching them the whole time


	8. Regionals

Chapter 8 : Regionals

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber!

When Bethany and her family get there many people are already surfing

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too" says Cheri who came to support Bethany while Patti is at home with Justin and his friends

" I'm not gonna back out now besides everyone has known I've entered it's now or never" says Bethany while walking away 

"So you are actually going through with this" says Melina who grabs her shirt stepping between Bethany and Alana who are getting their shirts as well

"Yeah" says Bethany while Melina walks away

Then the heat begins as all the girls enter the water and start paddling out

Come on Bethany" Keoki says watching from the sidelines

"Bethany Hamilton in blue is trying to catch her first wave but she is unable while Melina in black looks like h=she found a great wave"

"Hamilton drops into a nice wave so it should be a nice score for the surfer in blue"

"Alana Blanchard drop into a wave of her own nice big snap of the top nice wave for pink" say the announcers

Bethany is trying to catch a wave but gets caught in a huge wave while trying to dive under the water she just gets tangled up with huge mountains of water that keep on coming but she gets out of it and paddles out to the rest of her teammates but as she is paddling for a wave Melina is also paddling for that same wave

'Melina don't you have enough let her have it" pleads Alana but she just ignores Alana and keeps paddling Bethany doesn't get the wave but Alana paddles out anyway and stands up and knocks Melina over making Alana disqualified and Melina miss the wave.

Bethany then gets knocked over by a huge wave and keeps getting hit by the water so much her board breaks I half and she has to get rescued and brought back to land

"It looks like Bethany Hamilton broke her board and a broken board puts her in a bad place right now and since there isn't a lot of time left there is no chance for her to make it out of this first heat" says the announcers

When Bethany gets back to land Alana comes up to her

"You shouldn't have dropped in on Melina like that" says Bethany in a rude tone

"She was trying to-"Alana starts to say but gets cut off by Bethany

"She was just hassling me like she always does" says Bethany as Keoki comes up behind them and stands next to Bethany

"She's a jerk"

"At least she treats me like I'm real competition" Bethany says as the walk away from the ocean but reports are everywhere asking questions like "Bethany what happened out there"

"Bethany" Keoki says as he tried to put his arm around her but she just shakes it off and continues walking up to her dad and brothers and mom

"Can we please just get out of here" she asks her dad as they walk away from the reporters and her mom puts a towel around her

"Come on honey" says Cheri

"Bethany I know you got pretty beat up out there but you can't let it get you down" Tom says

"Enough dad okay please I can't do this anymore" Bethany says running to the car

"It's over dad I'm done" Bethany says as she closes her car door and sighs when her brothers get in next to her and they drive away


	9. More Training and Talking

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber

No One's POV

Two days later Bethany suddenly had a change of thought because something happened that day starting when she entered the house with loads of mail that her brothers were looking at

"Bethany come look at this" Noah says

"Whoa what is all the stuff" She says curiously

"Fan mail we sorted it out by country you are very popular in Madagascar" says Timmy looking through the mail

"Look there's a 8th grader from North Carolina named Logan and he lost his arm and is going to try out for a school soccer team because of me and he's rooting for me in my next competition" say Bethany handing her mom the letter

"I mean I totally blew it at regionals why do they want me to still race"

"Cause maybe Logan or Stephanie like that you at least tried"

"I'm going to go talk to dad be right back" Bethany says leaving the house

(At her dad's house)

"Dad I need your help" she says looking up at her dad

"Yeah what dear"

"I think I want to compete" he smiles when she says that

"But I need to use some kind of board so I can duck dive"

"You mean like this" He says taking out a board with a thing for duck diving

"Yep" she says smiling

So they try it out and it works and she can use it to duck dive

"Hey remember me" Alana says paddling over to Bethany

"Nope not at all" Bethany says laughing

"Oh that's real nice best friends from birth nothing" Alana says while they both laugh

"I'm sorry I snapped at you at regionals"

"Me too.. friends" Alana says hopefully

"Course" Bethany says locking pinkies with Alana then they both fall off their boards laughing

Then Alana, Timmy, Noah, and Tom are all helping Bethany get into shape for Nationals

(After then train her and she does amazing)

"Hey Bethany wait up" Keoki says running up to Bethany on the beach

"I saw you suffering out there you were amazing" He says walking along side her

"You mean for a girl with one arm" She says looking back out to the ocean

"For any slandered and the one arm thing just levels the playing field" He says while they both laugh

"Okay what do you want?"

"I want you to dominate at nationals"

"Hey Keoki thanks"

"For what"

"For just always showing up for me no matter what"

"While it's because I care about you even if you did miss my last competition"

"I was in the hospital you psycho" She says pushing him lightly

"Excuses Excuses" he says laughing playfully pushing Bethany but he doesn't realize how hard and she falls on the sand

"Oh Bethany I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking"

"Gotha" She says getting up and running while he runs after her

"Sucker" she says while she keeps running up the beach

Next chapter is sadly the last chapter but I really love this fanfiction so I want to start a sequel soon So I might start working on it tomorrow while I finish the last chapter today


	10. Nationals

Chapter 10: Nationals

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Surfer or Justin Bieber

"Welcome all to the Rip Curl Junior Surf Natoinals here in Hawaii" says one of the announcers

Bethany Hamilton and Alana Blanchard start walking up the beach to the contest area and there are many press there already interviewing people such as Malinda

"I'll go get the rash guards" Alana says walking away while people are taking pictures of Bethany

"What are you doing here" Malinda says giving a fake smile

"I'm here to surf"

"We aren't gonna have to rescue you this time right"

"Nope but I want to thank you for never going easy on me"

This just left Malinda confused while Alana comes back

"Got them let's go" Alana says pulling Bethany as they walk away

(AN: you guys who have watched the movie all know how it ends and it would take too long to post all of that so to save me the trouble of writing all of it I am just going to start from when she catches that big wave that they don't count and go from there thanks for understanding!)

Bethany finally sees the wave she has been waiting for all day so while everyone else is waiting she takes the chance to paddle out and she does Alana says to her

"What are you doing" as Alana paddles out a little bit

But she ignores her and keeps paddling all the way until she just stops and waits until she sees something.. a wave

"What's she doing" asks Cheri who with everyone else is wondering what

"She's trusting her instincts" Tom says while smiling

But soon enough everyone sees the huge perfect wave coming towards her and she gets up on her board and begins surfing it just as the buzzer goes off

To everyone's amaze she makes an awesome turn and makes it all the way down before jumping off her board while every single person there is cheering and clapping while the judges are talking over the score

Then all of the surfers make their way out of the water and to their families while everyone in Bethany's family is hugging her and Timmy picks her up while Alana's dad brother and mom give her huge hugs

"Unbelievable that amazing last wave for Bethany Hamilton did not count so the Nationals surf champion is Malinda Birch" People clap while some guys lift Malinda up on their shoulders for her victory

"Fifth place in Nationals is Bethany Hamilton" Everyone is clapping amazed that she got that far as the people give her a little trophy

Fourth Place goes to….

Third place goes to….

(AN: Sorry I didn't know the names of the people who got Fourth place and third place)

"Second place goes to Alana Blanchard" as the people give her a little trophy

"And first place goes to.. Malinda Birch" as they give her this huge trophy and everyone is clapping and cheering for her

"Hey Malinda great job out there you're a tough competition"

"Bethany Hamilton no one is as tough as you are get up here come on" Malinda says pulling Bethany up with her

"The judges might not have counted that last wave but I did so I want to share this win with Bethany Hamilton" She says giving Bethany half of the trophy to lift up and everyone clapps and Koeki looks at her and smile

(After that)

Bethany is walking up to her family when the press comes by when everyone is there

"Bethany how do you feel about not winning"

"You don't have to answer them you know" says Noah

"Yeah but what if Logan or Stephanie is watching what about them" she says to her brother

"I didn't come here to win I came to surf" she says to one of the reporters

"Bethany… Meaghan from surf magazine if you could choose to not have gone out surfing that day would you"

"I wouldn't change what happened to me because then I wouldn't have this chance in front of all of you to embrace more people than I ever could have with two arms" Bethany says smiling proudly

(When they get home)

"OMG we saw you on TV Bethany you were amazing" Patti says giving her a hug

"We"

"Yes my son and his friends were watching too"

"Ohh"

"Well come on let's go introduce you guys to them" as they walk towards the group

(After they get to know everyone)

'So what should we do next" asks Noah with Timmy behind him

"We have a wedding to plan" Tom says while everyone laughs

End of Story I will have the sequel up soon I will write a full summary right now and post it for you guys to comment on before I post up chapter 1 thanks for reading I love you all who read and reviewed my story!


End file.
